Un amor creado por un chisme
by Anna Yaco-chan
Summary: El día empezo como cualquier otro para Zoey pero al llegar a su escuela se encontrara con la persona menos esperada, las chicas comienzan a hablar y por un tonto chisme un nuevo amor se creará


Un amor creado por un chisme

Empezamos nuestra historia en la habitación de cierta chica que conocemos muy bien es… bueno para que decirlo ya lo sabrán, ella se encuentra acostada en su cama soñando placenteramente, con una sonrisa en el rostro …pero que? rápidamente su expresión cambia ahora es de preocupación, pero que estará soñando? Bueno para saber la respuesta será mejor que nos adentremos a los sueños de esta chica:

Eh? Porque estoy aquí si hace unos minutos estaba rodeada de flores? En donde estoy? –se preguntaba a si misma la chica, bastante preocupada, pues todo estaba muy oscuro, podía diferenciar unas paredes, edificios, pero seguía sin saber en donde se encontraba

Hola –se escucho una voz desde las más profundas sombras de ese panorama tan extraño

Q-Quien eres? –pregunto la chica a esa voz misteriosa

Quien soy yo no tiene importancia, lo único que importa es que estas aquí, por fin estas aquí –respondió la voz misteriosa ante la pregunta de la chica, con bastante felicidad

Pero quien eres, y porque es importante que este aquí?... en donde estoy? –interrogaba de nuevo la chica a la voz misteriosa, ya algo alterada pues aún no obtenía alguna respuesta que la ayudara a despejar sus dudas

Ya te lo dije, quien soy yo no es de importancia, lo importante es que estés aquí, conmigo –dijo la voz misteriosa, precipitando sus labios a los de la chica y…

Biip biip -sonaba fuertemente el reloj despertador

Waa –grito la chica del susto, cayendo al suelo –Auch, eso me dolió mucho

Pero que extraño sueño he tenido, me pregunto quien era esa persona y porque me quería besar, bueno tan solo fue un sueño –se digo la chica tratando de calmarse al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo, para arreglar su cama –listo, mm que hora es? –se pregunto a si misma mientras miraba el reloj que hace unos momentos la había echo caer al suelo del susto, el mismo que con su ruido despejo aquel extraño sueño que antes tenía

Aaaaahhh –se escucho un grito fuertemente por toda la casa –Aaaahh voy a llegar tarde –Y al decir esto rápidamente salió de su habitación directo al baño, al terminar su ducha, se vistió y bajo velozmente hacia la cocina

Buenos días hija –le dijeron sus padres

Bu-buenos d-días –contestó la chica tratando de embullirse un pan

Como dormiste? –preguntó su madre

Glu glu, bien aunque, glu glu, tuve un extraño sueño –respondió a su madre, mientras bebía leche

Y como era? –preguntó esta vez su padre sin tomar mucha importancia las prisas de su hija, ya estaban acostumbrados

No fue nada, no tiene mucha importancia –fue la única contestación que tuvo de su hija

Ya me voy, adiós –se despidió la chica ya cuando habría la puerta

Que te vaya bien –dijeron ambos padres, y continuaron con su desayuno

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Espero que para estos momentos ya se hayan dado cuenta de quien es la chica, exactamente es Zoey Hanson; muy bien continuamos:

Corro, corro –se decía a sí misma, pues llegaba tarde…nuevamente –corro, vuelo, me acelero para estar contigo na nana na nanana... –tarareaba felizmente al ya entrar a tiempo dentro del edificio **(lo siento, es que tenía que poner esa pequeña parte de una canción de timbiriche, es que una amiga la canta todo el tiempo y pues se me ocurrió XD)**

Zoey se dirige hacía su casillero pero es atacada por sus amigas Megan y Mimi, literalmente, pues inmediatamente al verla la abordaron con varias preguntas y gritos de emoción

Aaahh, ya me mare –grita Zoey para atraer la atención de sus amigas y así ya poder hablar con ellas tranquilamente, bueno al menos un tanto más tranquilas.

Ya después de escuchar los gritos de sus amigas

Muy bien por lo que entendí, me dijeron "Aaahh Zoey no adivinaras lo que paso Aaahh llegó Aaaahh", pero hay algo que aún no entiendo ¿Quién llegó? –pregunto la chica

Ya lo verás, ven –Y ambas la tomaron de los brazos y la llevaron corriendo al patio

¿Pero qué? ¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó una Zoey muy molesta pero también sorprendida, mientras señalaba a un chico que estaba rodeado de chicas, la mayoría gritando y otras solo embobadas con él.


End file.
